


Lost little Girl

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Broken, Comfort Sex, F/M, Funeral, Loss of Parent(s), March, Mood broad, Past Relationship(s), Teacher-Student Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, Violin teacher, angsty, emotionally unavailable, long overdue talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: After the funeral Belle stood alone in the graveyard. Grieving For all that she had lost.he had been Standing by the Old Willow Tree.he stood there throughout the whole service watching from afar. she wasn't a bit surprised.he was her violin teacher.her lover.Written for a monthly rumbelling,marchSee mood bored:https://a-monthly-rumbelling.tumblr.com/post/613478366900879360/one-week-to-go
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Kudos: 4





	Lost little Girl

Belle stood in the middle of her mother's bedroom staring with an aching heart at all of her mother's things still strewn about her former parent's bedroom.after her mother's death her father hadn't the heart to even step foot in their bedroom again let alone pack away all of her things.instead, leaving the room just as it was before her mother's sudden passing.the room stood just as it did back then when her mother was still alive.now her father had gone to join her.she'd lost them both.she was now an adult orphan.

All of her mother's things sat just as she left them.Belle's fingers touched over the antique brush set on the vanity table if she closes her eyes and stands perfectly still she could still hear her mother's voice humming that tune.Belle released a heavy sigh missing her mother so much her heart hurt.it has been 10-years since she'd buried her mother and yet.it felt like only yesterday that her whole world had been ripped apart,10-whole years to the day since her mother's funeral and now she had to bare the loss of her estranged Father.she had intended to never again return to this little town. to the awful memories and reminders of everything she lost when her mother died.but the unexpected death of her father had forced her hand.bringing her back to this town and making her face her past.it was time that she faced it and all that she had left behind.

With a heavy heart Belle picked her blue coat up off of the bed the same coat she had worn to mother's funeral.she slipped it on, zipping up the zipper and tying the belt she glanced at her own reflection in the mirror not recognizing the girl staring back at her.she'd changed so much since she was last in this house.she wasn't the same girl anymore. she'd let go of that girl she didn't exist anymore.Belle closed the door to the bedroom shouting out the past she had another funeral to go to.another parent to bury.

it's been 10-years since she lost her mother and yet she could recall vividly watching them lower her mother's coffin into the cold earth. living her worst nightmare.now she watched her father's coffin descend into the space beside her mother's grave she'd lost both of her parents now.

After the funeral Belle found herself standing in the empty graveyard gazing at her mother’s gravestone and the freshly dug grave of her poor departed father.she placed two white roses down on her mother's grave. for so long she couldn't face this,she just wanted to pretend that it wasn't real.that it was just a cruel lie.but it was all very real.it rained all that day. the day of the funeral it never stopped.there were so many black umbrellas crowding her shielding them from the rain.she couldn't breath from them! she tore her gaze away from her mother's grave to look at the Old Willow Tree he had been there on the day she bruied her mother.standing there throughout the whole service watching from afar. she wasn't a bit surprised that he came or that he chose to stay back. 

it was his very nature to remain in the shadows.unseen and unfeeling. the heartless Mr. gold,her violin teacher.her lover.this time..this time he hadn't come to her father's funeral but then she knew he wouldn't.not after what happened.

A year After the funeral she ran away like a little girl who couldn't face reality.and in more ways then one she still was.

"Belle." she heard his voice call but she must have been imagining it.he wouldn't be here now.he couldn't, she turned and to her amazement she saw him standing there her violin teacher.her former lover.

"Hay." She managed to reply taking him in.its been years since she last saw him.

When she was younger he had been her music teacher.her mother had insisted that she learn how to play the violin.her mother with her forceful will had insisted that he was the only one to teach her,despite protests, Mr.gold taught her to play the violin during her early teen years before  
she gave up on music and all her mother's pretty dreams for her.

her mother was an accomplished singer when she was younger and It was her mother's dream that she not only play some kind of instrument but master it.since she hadn't been born with a singing voice the violin had been chosen for her.by her mother and Mr.gold,she was only a modest player of the instrument he assured them that with time and lots of practice and hard work she could master it.shortly after her mother's death she'd given up playing breaking her teacher's heart and her own.that afternoon they'd made love for the first time.in the music room in his house.

It was on the one month anniversary of her mother's death.she was struggling just to get through that day. she couldn't breathe from the ache in her heart! but when she came over to his house for their lessons that afternoon she meet his gaze and suddenly she could breath again.and she knew then that she couldn't go through with it.she couldn't go on pretending anymore, she didn't want to play the violin anymore! she never really wanted to. she wanted to please her mother so badly.and him,but now..she couldn't go on pretending.she found the courage to meet his dark gaze and say the words that were building inside of her.she bared her soul to him and he staggered back with the realization that she was giving up.he begged and pleaded with her not to do this! not to throw away everything they'd worked so hard for.but her mind was made up.she didn't want this anymore.she was free from the binding hold of mother's dreams for her. her life was her own now.he nodded his head in understanding. then suddenly they weren't arguing anymore about her future,he stopped asking her to stay.they were in the music room on the carpet tearing at each other's clothes.his hungry mouth seeking her lips.his kisses setting her on fire with her own hungry need! burning her up from the inside out.she needed him to smother the fire.to make the ache in her heart stop.and for a long blissful moment,he did,all she could feel was him.inside her surrounding her.she desperately cling to him.his hot ragged breath on her neck grounding her in the here and now of this moment.his hands on her wrists holding her down as he drove into her.losing herself in him.that afternoon her violin teacher had become her lover.

He hadn't been her first.but he should have been.she should waited for him as he waited for her.

On the anniversary of her mother's death Mr.gold took her to Boston for a fancy dinner.hoping to ease the pain that day would bring.it didn't.it couldn't, he wasn't enough anymore. she left transferring collages the next day.

that Night in Boston would be the last night they'd share together.she couldn't even bring herself to say good bye to him.she just left leaving her past behind her.she ran away to find herself or that's the lie she told herself anyway.she couldn't face living the rest of her life trapped in this small town with the memory of her mother's high hopes and dreams for her.she had become such a disappointment to her.and now she'd returned home to face her past and the man she left behind.

As it turned out she would be Mr. gold's last student,he stopped teaching soon after she left town. focusing instead on his Antiquities business that moved from his house and into a shop downtown.that was however the gossip she had heard since returning home.

She didn't think that she would ever see him again.that night in Boston was a beautiful memory she kept locked away in her broken heart. Now after all theses years he stood before her.dark eyes gazing at her with that same tender look.no one had ever looked at her the way he did.

"So, you did come back." He said looking at her as if he'd seen a ghost.

"I wondered..he began but faltered.

"Of crouse I came back, my father died.  
i had too." She replied.

He nodded his head.

"I..No one showed up, I thought..she shook her head trying to gather her shattered thoughts.were you here the whole time? 

He shook his head. "No."

"Then why, why did you come?  
She asked and he just shrugged.

"Your looking well, how are you Belle?  
He asked with that familiar warmth in his darks eyes.

She shrugged in reply. "I'm ok, I guess." 

"Yeah." He said tentatively stepping closer to her.

"How have you been? She asked.

"Fine, I opened up a shop downtown."  
He replied.

"I know, I heard." She said with a small smile.

"You did? He asked with a confused expression.

She bit her lip and nodded her head.it was hard facing her past.seeing him again.she felt awkward and shaky.and there were butterfly's in her stomach.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come."  
He said turning to leave.

"No, wait." She called him back and he paused with his back to her.

"I know I hurt you, I didn't mean too.  
I just..I was hurting so bad and I just wanted the pain to go away and you, you made it all go away.I just needed to feel something." She tried to explain.

"You were using me."  
He retorted with his back to her.

"Yes, yes i was.at the time I didn't realize it.i was young and selfish." She said. 

He turned to look at her those dark brown eyes filled with so much tenderness breaking her heart all over again.  
"I thought I had..

"I pushed you away, I had too.  
I couldn't be here anymore not after..  
she tried to explain but the words were sticking on her tongue. 

He nodded his head. "I understand Belle, you don't own me anything." He replied his hand reaching out to softly stroke her cheek.

"I have too go, I can't stay." She said with tears falling from her face.

He pulled away nodding his head in understanding. 

"I know."

She looked at him biting on her lip.  
hesitating,

"I Need, I need a favor." She forced the words out.

"Anything." He said without hesitation. 

"Close up the house for me,  
I can't. i cant do it." She said.

He nodded. "what do you want me to do with her things?

"Could you, could you store them at your place for me? She asked.

"Yes of course, but I'll need a favor in return." He countered.

"What? She asked with a small smile there was always a catch with him.

"Send me a post card every now and then." He replied.

"I think I could manage that."  
She replied and they shared a tentative smile.

"Thank you." She said and he nodded turning to walk away from her when he suddenly stopped and turned back to her.

"I love you." He said sadly as if nine whole years hadn't stood between them.

"I know." She replied.

He turned and walked away without even a backward glance.

Watching him go she released a shuddering sigh.her heart breaking in two.the hurt expression on his face would haunt her for the rest of her life.she did love him.she would always love him but she couldn't let herself love him.something inside of her was irrevocably broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the angst, but that pic Collage just screamed funeral to me. Two more fics too post!


End file.
